A Day With England
by icepops25
Summary: America joins Great Britain for a day together. Reminiscing on old memories, having lunch, and Alfred often making Arthur annoyed.
1. Hello, England

"Rose Tyler I-" the TV sounded.

Arthur Kirkland, known as Great Britain, and England, had been re-watching his favorite tv show. He wasn't planning on doing anything that day. So, he just wore grey sweatpants and an old dirty "Queen" shirt. He knew this episode was going to be very sad. He already watched it three times.

"No, Doctor... Come back!" England pulled the blankets tight around his head.

A loud bang sounded from the front door. Arthur jumped in his spot.

"Hello?"

"Iggy! What's up, bro?!"

America jumped into the living room where Arthur was, and hopped onto the couch.

England pulled the blanket off his head, "How on Earth did you get in here?!"

"Pft, it's not that hard to open a door. I picked the lock."

"So then, what was that loud noise?"

"Huh? Oh, the lock pick wasn't working so I just kicked the door down."

England threw his blanket aside and ran to the fallen front door.

"You tit!"

...

England sat on the front porch in his day clothes, admiring his gardens. He made America fix the door back up, so the two nations stayed outside.

"Ok, I'm aaaalmost finished. Then we can go out for lunch."

"Lunch?"

"Yea, that's why I came by. I thought we should spend some time together. Like a family."

England looked down at his feet.

"Come on, Iggy. Just this once? Pleeeeeaaaase?"

Arthur sighed, "I guess so. I'll change again into my formal attire."

America started to pack up the tools and noticed what England had said.

"Formal?"

"Why, yes, aren't we going to a fancy restaurant?"

...

"Alfred, this is not a fancy dinner."

The nations walked up to an American style BBQ restaurant.

"You were the one that wanted to dress formal. And look, it looks like it came right out of Texas itself. Nice job for a place in your country." America said grinning.

They walked into the restaurant. Quite a few people staring at the odd couple; one in a suit, the other in a Texas ranger outfit.

They sat down in a small booth and opened up their menus. England started looking at the salads while America immediately went right to the page with the big steaks and the most food on the plates.

A young waitress came by and took their drink orders. Arthur got a water, Alfred getting a coke (and hating how small the glasses were).

"Sooo, what should we talk about?" America chirped.

England put down his menu and opened one of the plastic straws.

"You're the one who brought me here. You decide a topic of conversation."

America looked down at the table in front of him, thinking. Then with a smile, he opened the top part of one his own straw and blew the paper off towards England's face. It hit right between his eyes.

"Will you please?!"

"Come on, it's funny."

Soon, the waitress came back again and took their orders for food and left. The British man took off his suit jacket and tie, noticing how many people were looking over at his attire.

"I still wish that you would've told me to wear something casual."

"I tried to tell you."

They sat in silence for a couple minutes. Looking around at the decorations, and the atmosphere around them.

Suddenly, the song coming from the speakers changed. The restaurant was filled with the music of "Cotton Eyed Joe". And America immediately jumped up and started singing and dancing with some of the employees there.

Arthur slumped in his booth, covering his red face in his hands.

"This cannot be happening." Arthur thought.

America turned back to the Englishman, and grabbed ahold of his hand. He pulled him across the floor and danced. Arthur wasn't good at this type of dancing so he just slid back into his seat, everyone's faces turning to look at the two.

"This will be a long meal."


	2. Reminiscing

With full tummies, the two nations settled back into Arthur's home. England changed into his casual wear while America fell on the couch and clicked the TV on.

England walked into the living room and stood behind the couch. He watched Alfred switch between different channels. America saw him and turned the tv back off.

"There's nothing good on tv. What do you want to do?"

Arthur sat down next to him, "We just got home, let's take a break."

"Come on, Iggy. What's the point of living life if all you're going to all day is drink tea and watch science fiction shows?"

Arthur glared, "Are you making fun of The Doctor?"

America laughed and pulled England to the backyard. An old wooden chest sat in the middle of the green yard. It's oaken wood was cracked and filled with dust. The black metal pieces were rusty and breaking off.

"I got a surprise for you, England." America smiled.

England sat on his knees in front of the chest. He knew what this was. His hands caressed the top. Dust filling in the lines on his palms. It smelled of sea salt, and with closer inspection, one could see areas of mold.

America sat next to England, holding a hammer in his hand.

"This is," England mumbled, "This is my old pirate chest..."

Alfred grinned and handed the hammer to the Englishman.

"I thought you would like it. I found it in my storage room for some odd reason. I think I borrowed it as a decoration for a party once. But you never came to take it back. I never looked inside it. Can we see?"

Arthur held the hammer in front of his face. He turned to his "little brother" and smiled back.

"Let's do it."

Memories raced inside Arthur's head. The good and bad times out at sea. Feeling the ocean breeze on his face. Filling his lungs with the sweet salty air. The adrenaline and the curiosity he always felt when he stepped onto his ship.

He brought the hammer over his shoulder and cut it through the air, striking the rusty iron lock straight off. With shaky excited hands, he lifted the top of the chest over, and gazed into the chest. He never knew what to expect.

Inside were leather clothes, and old bags of money. Nothing different from other chests that England used to have. But the fact that this one was missing for so long became interesting to him. What was there that was so different.

After digging in they saw old parts of weapons, more gold, a bottle of wine, and a few old documents. And at the very bottom was a piece of paper wrapped in a black cloth.

Curious, England took it out and slid the fabric off. America sat eagerly watching.

The fabric came off and Arthur wasn't ready for what he saw. Inside was a curled and torn piece of yellow paper. On it was the voyage set for the new world. A rough map of what they thought was America's land centuries ago.

Arthur smiled and tears welled up in his eyes. He closed his eyes and gave a loud laugh.

"England? What is it?"

Arthur showed the piece of pared to the American. Alfred's eyes grew wide.

"That's me! Well, it's not me. But it's close enough... Wow."

England wiped the tears from his eyes, "I can't believe I found this again. This was my first map of the New World. I was so excited. So anxious to see what was in store. I never knew what would be on the other side of that ocean. But I'm glad I went."

America's face brightened up again, "I'm glad you came, too. Even with the trouble we caused eachother. You became one of my bestest friends."

"Thank you, America. Thank you."


	3. Goodnight

America tied his shoes and put on his jacket. It was the afternoon of an exciting day, and it was time for Alfred to go back home. Arthur stood in the hallway watching the American get ready to leave.

"See ya later, Iggy."

Alfred turned the door handle and pulled it towards him. Cool fall wind blowing inside the house. He stepped out onto the porch and began to close the door.

"Wait," England called, walking out onto the porch to the younger nation, "Why don't you stay for tea? Or maybe for the night?..."

Arthur tried to keep his composure. Alfred smirked and hugged Arthur tight, then ran back inside the house, kicking off his shoes and jumping onto the living room couch nearby.

England chuckled and walked in as well. He didn't know what was possessing him to keep America there. He could've just stayed home alone and watch more Doctor Who marathons. But, he felt like he needed Alfred to be here. In his country. In his home.

"So, why do you want me to stay?" America asked while getting comfortable on the bouncy couch.

Arthur shook his head. He didn't exactly know. But apparently America sensed the mood and ignored the question.

They; had tea (which America put too many sugar cubes in his cup), ate dinner, watched a couple game shows on tv, and then they started to settle to bed.

America was going to sleep in the guest bedroom on the first floor while England went upstairs to the master. Alfred didn't bring any pajamas with him, so Arthur lent him a pair of sweatpants and a loose t-shirt.

Alfred fell back onto the bed, closing his eyes and feeling the softness of the mattresses beneath him. Arthur stood in the doorway while Alfred settled in. Then Arthur switched off the light and started to close the door silently.

"England?"

Arthur stopped the door and peered inside.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just, do you ever miss those days centuries ago? Before the wars? The days when we sat in the fields and I learned so many things from you?"

Arthur held his breath in. He wasn't expecting something like this to come out of America's mouth. He walked into the room and sat on the end of the bed.

"Well, I suppose so. It was a simpler time between us. When France didn't get in the way at least."

America sat up in the bed and continued.

"But, we ended up still being best friends. Even when we were scared that we lost eachother. We always come back. You're family to me, Arthur. Never forget that."

England stiffened up his body. America didn't always get so sentimental about this topic. They seem to try and ignore it as much as possible.

"I didn't know what to expect when I first saw you, America. I wasn't ready for the adventure I would have with you. But it has got to be the best decision of my life. Crossing the ocean and fighting for you. I'm glad you're independent. And I'm glad you don't hate me like my brothers do... We should be getting to sleep it's late."

Arthur stood back up and pulled the blankets over Alfred. He walked back to the door and stepped into the hallway. America's sleepy, almost childlike, voice came from behind.

"Goodnight, Big Brother."

England froze, and looked back almost hoping to see child America again, "Goodnight..."


	4. Dreams and Reality

America's tiny child body sat down in the meadow beneath the two nations. A hint of fear shown in his eyes. England noticed and told him it would be alright.

"Don't be scared. I'll be here for you. I promise."

"Like a big brother!"

England stood in the green field and smiled. America jumped up and down. His tiny legs working hard to lift off the ground.

Arthur lifted the child up in the air and held him close.

"Yea, I'll be your big brother."

America giggled," You can teach me lots of cool things, too! Like how to write, read, cook, and dress. It will be fun! And then you can wake up!"

England looked down at the tiny country in his arms with confusion.

"Wake up?"

"Yes, Arthur. Wake up. It's time for a brand new day."

England tossed in his bed. Opening his eyes, he could see the American standing in front of him. It was just a dream.

"How did you wake up before me?" Arthur grumbled.

"Well, you've been sleeping for a long time now. It's almost noon. Looked like you were having an awesome dream though. You were grinning when I walked in here."

England sat up, "Did you say it's almost noon? You have to get to the airport or you'll have to wait until this afternoon."

Alfred laughed and threw the covers off the Englishman.

"I know, silly. That's why I woke you up. To say goodbye."

America gave a quick hug and went to the door.

"See you later, Arthur. Bye!"

England sprang out of bed and ran to the American's side, squeezing him tight. Alfred stood amazed and worried.

"England? What's up? You ok?"

Arthur let go and looked into his little brother's blue crystal eyes.

"America, thank you... For everything. I'm so proud of you. You've grown so much. And I-I still miss you. So please come stop by again sometime soon."

Alfred held Arthur's face in his hand and saw tears welling up in the Englishman's eyes. England turned his head away in embarrassment and his face turned a bright red.

"Iggy, it's ok. I'll always be here for you. I promise."

England smiled and shook the embarrassment out of him. America took him by the elbow and jumped up.

"Go get dressed real fast so you can see me at the airport. And I promise I'll be back again soon. We can go to another restaurant."

Arthur chuckled to himself and replied, "We can go to lunch again, but tell me where we're going first before I go to another BBQ place in a suit and tie."

((That's the end! I hope you liked it ^_^))


End file.
